Wardonian Retardeskius
Wardonian Retardeskius (Latin: ''for something i don't know the translation) ''is the current puppet head of state of New Groxonia (Grox Commune under Space Nazi rule). He led the charge onto the Grox commune and successfully conquered it in under 48 hours due to what he would promise the current citizens of the PCOTG. (Land, Food and 5 copies of Joe Dirt to each Grox citizen of the commune). Due to this success, the Fuhrer of the space Nazis set him up as the fuhrer of the now satellite state known as new Groxonia. He is yet to be dethroned but probably will for being such a stupid fucking dickhead. Overview Early life Wardonian was born on one of the Grox commune's moons to an impoverished family. His father was working 9-8 everyday at a boxing factory and his mom was a prostitute and brothel runner for specifically Sonic the Hedgehog fans. He was extremely intelligent and rallied for National Socialist rule on the PCOTG. The Grox Commune's secret police had arrested and beaten him nearly to death for his ideals. This incident would drive him mad. Discovery of Brownnose Pup's twitter account When Wardonian was going through puberty, he discovered Brownnose pup, a twitter account that could only be described in Johnathan Blits' words as "The single-handedly most disgusting, vile, wretched atrocity of a twitter account ever created". Wardonian thought it was kind of hot but whatever it gave him an idol or something to fight for IDK. Formation of the G.N.S.A The GNSA (Grox National Socialist Armada) was formed in order to defeat the socialist government of the Grox Commune. Within 2 weeks the GNSA was declared a terrorist organization and "retarded" by the government of the Grox commune. This pissed off Wardonian so bad that he recruited approximately 7,500,000 Groxes to rise up against him. Within the next 45 hours, the government was successfully overthrown. It was the 3rd largest rebellion seen on the commune and the largest successful rebellion in the commune's history. Wardonian becomes Fuhrer and Arschloch Within days, the puppet government was being set up by the Space Nazis after seeing the recent insurgency on the planet. The Space Nazis researched Wardonian, and seeing what went through his head and what he thought was right for society, they put him in power. Wardonian in his first few days as Fuhrer of New Groxonia and massive Arschloch, he renamed the Grox Commune to New Groxonia, tore down any architecture, art and cultural hotspots retaining and relating to the former Socialist government, and replaced the Spode religion with Cult worship of Brownnose Pup. Trivia * Arschloch means "Asshole" in German. haha! * Wardonian is one of the few known specimens of any species in the galaxy that hasn't physically gagged looking on Brownnose pup's twitter account and is the only known specimen of any species that looks positively on the god-forbidden account. * Wardonian is a massive Chicago Cubs fan, aka the same team Shephard's grandpa played with * It is believed the demon prince, Horny Doug Walker, may be giving orders to Wardonian. * While it is clear what his surname probably means, in Grox-talk, Wardonian means "Fail Loser". * Wardonian's favorite band is Queen. Which means he is a fail loser. * Wardonian literally makes Genghis Khan look like a fucking nobody * Despite being a puppet tool for a useless planet, Wardonian is a popular figure in Space Nazi society. * Johnathan "Grox" Blits was thought to be the last Grox left. However, Wardonian still lives. LOL! * Wardonian is an extremely rare type of Grox, the average Grox fur color is red or maroon. Wardonian's fur is grey and black, out of all known 234,320,150,000,000 known Grox species in all Grox-ridden systems, only 5,000,000 known Grox individuals are Grey and/or black colored. Category:Antagonists